


30 Days of Smut - Day 15 : Body Worship

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [15]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli likes watching Adam sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 15 : Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beniblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beniblue/gifts).



Sauli loves this time of the day, probably more than any other. The early morning is his time, when everything - including Adam - is still and quiet. It’s only when he wakes before Adam that he’s able to just look, and he does. He looks and looks and sometimes touches, because he can’t make himself not touch sometimes. 

The quiet morning light seems to soften everything, even the air around them. The way the rays hit Adam’s sleep tousled hair make it glow and shine with all the vibrancy of the man himself. He loves how free and untamed it looks like this, and he can’t help reaching out and tracing an errant strand. He smooths it down and smiles as it stands right back up in defiance. It’s stubborn, just like Adam.

He lets his hand trail down Adam’s cheek, watching the corners of his lips twitch in an almost smile of irritation. He’s probably disrupting a dream. He doesn’t want to wake Adam, and he knows he’s walking a fine line, but he can’t pull his fingers back before they make their way along the line of the jaw that he loves so much. There’s a strength there, a power in the set of it that he can’t resist.

He sees Adam’s hand resting on his chest, and he reaches out to pick it up because he can. He loves how even in his sleep, Adam instinctively curls his fingers around his own. The love and warmth and need to hold are there, even when he’s asleep. He pulls Adam’s hand to his mouth and kisses the palm that holds Sauli’s heart.

Looking at Adam’s wide shoulders and broad chest, he can’t help but wonder at the power that’s hidden below the surface. His favorite place is curled up against that chest, listening to the steady beat of Adam’s heart while Adam puts his arms around him, pulling him in even tighter. He loves the way that Adam’s arms are strong enough to hold him and protect him, even when his world starts moving too fast and flying apart. 

He lets his hand rest against the softness of Adam’s belly. He thinks he might love this part of Adam more than any other. The skin is silky and so very pale. It’s his secret treasure, because Adam takes pains to keep it hidden from the rest of the world, but he trusts Sauli with it. 

He lets his eyes move down to Adam’s cock, but he doesn’t touch it. He wants to, though. He wants to run his hands over it, and then his mouth. He wants to feel it and taste it and bring it to life. He wants it to fill him and feel it moving inside of him, making him sing, but he knows that that would wake Adam, and he’s enjoying this time. He can wait a little longer.

He knows he won’t be able to resist for long. He’s only human, and he loves waking Adam up that way.


End file.
